Will You?
by XenonRaumzeit
Summary: Life is often dictated by those questions. Will you stay with me? Will you guard my heart? Will you love me forever? Will you...?


Weiss briefly stopped to brush herself off as she left the forest. Today was an incredibly important day. Checking the pouch at her side again, to reassure herself that the small box was still there, she strode forth into the sunny day.

Inside the box was the continuation of seven years of hopes and dreams. A ring; a simple affair really. The perfect embodiment of her beloved. A silver band adorned with a small ruby carved into the shape of a rose.

It had taken her three months to even get the thing. Tracking down the perfect gem, the best jewell carver, the best silversmith. Everything had to be perfect for this day.

Spying her goal sitting quietly on the cliff side, Weiss could still envision a red cloak fluttering in the gently breeze. The same cloak lost over a year ago during one of their many battles against Cinder.

Sneaking stealthily across the clearing. She knelt and gave a quick hug.

"Hey, Ruby. Mind if I talk at you for awhile?"

As silence reached her, she knew Ruby understand what she wanted.

"It's been pretty crazy these last few years. Well, seven to be exact. To think, it was precisely seven years from this day that you almost blew me off the edge of Beacon Cliffs with a sneeze. To think that the mighty, educated, all powerful Weiss Schnee would be brought down by a sneeze."

She chuckled a little at her own joke. One of the many things Ruby had taught her over the years was to laugh at herself. Something she loathed in the beginning but now embraced whole-heartedly.

"Yet, we got over that. Soon after, you found me in the forest. I was so angry that it was you. A small, clumsy dolt; a far cry from my preferred partner. Even after the day I yelled at you and we made up, things were still rough.

"There was one day in the cafeteria, you had just gotten a test back that you had done poorly on, through no fault of your own, you had a two year disadvantage, and just looked miserable. Something stirred in my heart, and I brought you a cookie. You looked at me so hopefully and just asked."

'Will you be my partner?'

"I think that was the first time I had honestly said yes to you without hesitation. It wasn't that I thought we were only partners. I knew you were talking about truly being partners, not just two teenagers stuck with each other at school.

"Life got better. You started teaching me so much about myself and life. I think it was then that I stopped answering the phone when my father would call. School became exponentially better for me. You even surprised me with how mature and insightful you could be sometimes.

"Despite your constant claims of us being 'BFFs', you knew our relationship was a work in progress. After our first set of finals you wanted me to go home with you during winter break. But first you had to ask me.

'Will you be my friend.'

"Of course I would. With you I finally had my first true friend in my life. It didn't matter that we were polar opposites. I had always heard the best relationships start with a 'Who the hell are you?' anyways.

"You showed me life outside White Castle and Beacon. What a loving family could be like. Your dad, and especially your sister, welcomed me with open arms and loved me like a daughter and a sister. I think that's when I first knew how I felt about you. Though I could never admit it.

"The next three and a half years passed in this manner. We became better friends, and you kept teaching me more and more about living."

Weiss closed her eyes and smiled. Even with her eyes shut she could still see those brilliant silver orbs.

"Then we graduated Beacon. I was so happy that day, all my dreams were coming true. I was finally free from my father and I was going to be a huntress. Well, all but one I wouldn't even admit that I had. Thankfully you helped me say what I couldn't. You asked me another question that changed my life."

'Will you stay my partner.'

Weiss smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Of course I said yes. That was what I craved the most.

"You ran circles around me so quickly you kicked up a tornado of rose petals. I can still remember how beautiful it was, standing in a maelstrom of your namesake. It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity waiting for the last petal to fall. All that was left was your smiling face.

"So many adventures after that, mostly successes. But the occasional defeat. We chased Cinder to the ends of Remnant, killing Grimm and saving people. And every single time you would always ask me that same silly question. Of course I could never say no to you, I would stay your partner.

"I don't know when it changed, I don't even think I noticed it at first. I just remember, it was a cold, clear December morning. After barely escaping with our lives, we woke up huddled together for warmth. That's when I finally realized you were asking a different question."

'Will you stay with me.'

"When I look back, I'm amazed at how long it took for us to get together. You were always there for me. It just took me too long to realize it.

"Still, you were the one who had to work up the courage to ask. You know I never could have. That April day in the forests of Mistral, you found a rare red and white streaked rose and presented it me with the most peculiar question."

'Will you be the one to guard my heart.'

"I always called you a dolt. But I was the dolt that day. Of course I said yes, I would never let anyone hurt you. I loved you too much for that. I would have died of jealousy if someone else dated you. I didn't realize what you were trying to say until you kissed me. That's I knew you loved me too.

"If I thought I was the happiest I could ever have been before, I was even happier after that. Through thick or thin, no matter what Cinder or her cronies could throw at us, as long as you were there, I was invincible. That next year passed so quickly. Our fortunes had turned and we were finally making progress. Or so I thought.

"When we faced Cinder that last time, when Yang, Blake, and I were too weak to continue and you insisted on going on alone, I had one question I desperately wanted to ask you. I finally had a question for you. I never got that chance then. Instead you asked me one more thing."

'Will you love me forever?'

"You saved the day though. You defeated Cinder and Salem single handedly. You saved us all, you saved me. You were one of the greatest heroes Remnant had ever seen.

"Though I didn't get my chance then, I do have a chance now. I still have one question left to ask."

Weiss dropped to one knee and deftly removed the small velvet box from her pouch, opening it, and exposing the beautiful ring within.

"Will you," With the first hint of tears welling in her eyes, the snow-haired girl removed the ring from the box and set it gently on top of Ruby's gravestone. "Still be waiting for me?"

Standing again, she drew Myrtenaster from its sheath one last time before setting the point to her chest, right above her heart.

"I won't be much longer."


End file.
